


小狮子的爱

by S123



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S123/pseuds/S123
Summary: 血族兄弟 骨科 内射诱奸病态
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, V - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	小狮子的爱

小狮子的爱

all珍系列 金硕珍的小蜜桃 之vjin

年下 诱攻  
病态 哄骗  
内射  
骨科

“小少爷还是不肯吃饭。”  
仆人端着餐食盘再一次走出金小少爷的卧室。

“是吗？”  
金硕珍蹙眉，露出担忧的神情，放下了手中的文件，起身接过仆人手里的餐盘，走过去敲了敲房间门。

“泰亨，我进来了？”

金硕珍并没有得到回应，但还是一如既往地推开了房门走了进去。

床上的人在被子里窝成一团，背对着门口，小小的。

“泰亨，该吃饭了。”  
金硕珍把餐盘放到一旁的木质书桌上，弯腰捡起散落一地的玩具和拼图碎片。

“我不吃！”  
金泰亨倏地坐起来，露出脑袋，委委屈屈地说，  
“我不吃我不吃！明明那么难吃！我要喝血！”

“金泰亨！”

金硕珍难得露出怒色，话语中都带了隐约的怒气，意识到自己在生气之后，颇为无奈地摸摸自己的额头，叹了口气，坐在金泰亨身边。

“你如果从小就学不会吃人类的食物，长大了怎么融入社会呢？”  
金硕珍摸摸金泰亨的小脸，温柔地劝导着。

金泰亨得到了甜头更加无赖，钻到金硕珍的怀里，紧紧抱住金硕珍，吭哧吭哧地说，  
“哥哥，我不想融入社会，我只想和你在一起。  
我们现在生活得不是很好吗？”

说完，金泰亨抬起头瞪着大眼睛非常无辜地看着金硕珍。

金硕珍有点无奈，他拿这个弟弟从来没办法的。

“泰亨现在学会了吃人类的食物，以后就会永远和哥哥在一起。”

他还当他是小孩子，许下了这种自以为是哄劝的诺言。

再给金硕珍一次机会的话，金硕珍绝对会跳回去捂住自己的嘴巴让自己不要逼逼赖赖。不然他也不会现在被金泰亨压在身子底下操得哭哭啼啼。

金泰亨成年的那天，在公司忙着处理文件的金硕珍吩咐下人给金泰亨做了蛋糕，但是自己来不及回去。等深夜应酬完，金硕珍一身酒气地回来，直接被扑上来的黑影搂在怀里。金泰亨缠着金硕珍不放，嘟嘟囔囔地说你怎么回来这么晚，我的生日你都不在意吗。

金硕珍本来就醉得有点心猿意马，被抱紧在怀里也喘不过气，根本没有看见自己弟弟眼里抑制不住的欲意。  
等醒过来的时候早就连手指头都没有力气动起来。

即使在血族的各大家族里亲兄妹或亲兄弟结亲也不是常见的事，名门望族也只不过是表亲间互相结亲。

所以金硕珍醒来第一件事就是把所有能砸到金泰亨身上的东西都砸到他身上。恨不得把这个乖乖顺遂自己心意十八年，每天都做戏乖弟弟的恶中色鬼砸个稀巴烂。

金泰亨才不管那么多，他谋划了这么多年，说来旁人都会笑出声来，谋划的既不是什么大事业也不是什么商业生意，只不过是计划怎么把自己的亲哥哥搞到手而已。

所以金硕珍埋怨什么他都欣然接受，摔的东西都被稳稳接住。

金泰亨笑着上前，扣住金硕珍张牙舞爪的手，笑着说，

“哥哥气什么呢？我可是好好的长大了呢。”

金硕珍根本无力骂这个狼崽子，就已经被金泰亨用力贯穿。

“泰亨……不可以这样……”  
金硕珍被金泰亨强势的动作操弄得身体发颤，可是他却无力反抗，心里带着乱伦的失控感和无措，只能看着金泰亨陷入情欲的双眼。

在这双漂亮的眼睛里，金硕珍看见了眼圈哭红，只会呻吟的自己，在男人身下承欢的自己。

“我们是兄弟。”

金硕珍强行扯回自己的尊严，希望可以就这样覆盖住被自己一手养大的弟弟诱奸的事实。

“哥哥可是答应了我，”

金泰亨扯掉金硕珍胸前的被子，俯首吮吸着金硕珍酥软的乳尖。

“我们要永远在一起。”

“唔……”  
金硕珍的理智被金泰亨猛烈的动作冲撞得彻底溃散了。

金硕珍感受着这种极端起伏的快感，沉沦在性欲里，成为金泰亨操弄的器具。

金硕珍终于忍不住，洁白的双腿勾了勾金泰亨的窄腰。金泰亨毫不留情地扯住金硕珍的双腿，环在自己身体两侧，下身的性器顶弄得更加深入，好像触碰到了什么柔软的地方。

金硕珍叫得更浪了。

“哥哥，哥哥。”  
金泰亨对这样的金硕珍毫无招架之力。

金硕珍的脚腕很漂亮，漂亮的像个女人，不，没有女人比金硕珍还要漂亮了。

自己从小看到大的哥哥，美得让自己十几岁就硬起了性器，日日夜夜做着荤梦，尽是把金硕珍按在床上操得流水止也止不住的淫荡模样。

“哥真的，太紧了。”  
金泰亨说着，轻轻吮弄着已经意识模糊的金硕珍的耳垂。

金硕珍哪里还有伦理可管，早已经被金泰亨顶弄得汁水横流，只能搂紧了自己弟弟的脖子。

噗呲噗呲的水声中，性器在后穴抽动的声音中，金泰亨恶狠狠地将性器顶过一出柔软的凸起，身下的哥哥便一下子绷紧了身体，蜷着脚趾，爽到极致又无法舒爽的呜咽了起来。

金硕珍哭了。也被操射了。  
生理泪水顺着眼角流下来。连自己高高翘起来的性器，也吐露着白浊的精液。

金泰亨轻笑了一下，反复恶劣地顶弄着那里。

金泰亨看着金硕珍此时沉迷性欲的淫荡样子，恶趣味地将他的腿打开，张成最大，那里的水渍更加畅快地流出来，大腿根，小腿，到处都是金硕珍射出来的精液和后穴分泌的蜜液。

“哥哥，就这样一直陪着我，好不好。”  
金泰亨凑到金硕珍耳边诱惑地问着。

金硕珍只知道跟着说好好好，哭得上气不接下气，还被弟弟恶劣地含住舌尖，亲了个够本。

空旷的卧室又全数弥漫着爱意缠绵的欲望，紧拥的身躯在一次次撞击下激出淫水被挤压的声音。

“我要全都射给哥哥。”  
金泰亨说着这样的话，顶弄的动作更加剧烈，一大股一大股精液猛地涌入金硕珍的后穴里，撑得小腹都鼓起来。

“我要把我的东西，全部射进哥哥的子宫里，让哥哥怀了我的孩子，只能给我生孩子，哪里也去不了。”

金硕珍这才从欲望中清醒一秒，  
“说什么……胡话，我是男人……”

金泰亨笑了。  
他要把他的美丽温柔的哥哥，用镣铐锁起来，拴在床上，只知道被自己操，做得下不了床，一直给自己生孩子，这样就永远离开不了自己。

这才是血族的占有欲。  
这样才永远在一起。  



End file.
